


Daydreaming

by perfectionisntforme



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, Love Triangle, OT3, written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectionisntforme/pseuds/perfectionisntforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura realizes that having crushes on both girls isn't a realistic option.... or is it.</p>
<p>This is the first thing I have posted in years and it was written in like 20mins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

Laura laid back on her bed staring at the ceiling. There were papers to write and classes to attend and crazy evil vampires running her university but she had a crush so why did she need to care at all. 

Or well, really she had two crushes. Or maybe three but fictional characters don't count right now.

On one had she had Carmilla. Smokey voice, mysterious, plus vampires are probably great in bed. She even had a tragic backstory and sweet eyes and she wasn't always terrible. And seemingly not evil. So.... she was an option..... probably.

But then Danny! Tall, and redhead... and so obviously gay. and Laura could have her, nice and warm and big spooning in bed. Danny would totally be the type to teach her softball and feed her pancakes in bed. Plus Danny would get along with her father better than a vampire would... some how though that just seems to be a point in Carmilla's favor. 

If only she didn't have to choose. She could just make out with them both until, or have a series of contests for them to win her heart where the two wrestle..... then make out with each other. That was a really great mental image that neither of the girls would agree to..... But it would be nice.


End file.
